Tales of Mech City - Cyborg Chapter 3
|} |hp=9688720|def=80000|coin=209|lv=1|drop=646|esk=178}} |hp=9534100|def=2460|coin=209|lv=1|drop=650|esk=1911}} |hp=9565320|def=2580|coin=209|lv=1|drop=647|esk=498}} |} : Em... Block 12, 13, 14... Oh! Here it is, block 15! Gretchen knocked the door. An old man came to open it. : Hi, we would like to collect the application form of mechanisation on behalf of the mayor. Have you filled in yet? Old man: Finally, sigh... : You seem frustrated. If you have any questions about mechanisation, feel free to ask me. Old man: This is not the point. I don't want to be mechanised at all! : Then why are you submitting the form? Old man: Because I have to... Anyways, I don't want to talk anymore. This is the form. Please leave. Then, the old man shut the door immediately. Puzzled by his behaviour, Gretchen took the form and walked towards the main road. Suddenly, a strange noise drew her attention. She turned around and saw three mechanised citizens beating up a normal human, who was already down and covered with blood. : Hey! Stop! 【Defeated BOSS】 With Gretchen's help, those citizens were soon subdued, and she felt relieved after making sure the human was fine. Then, Gretchen stood up, staring at them angrily. : Why do you attack him? Mechanical citizen: This guy has not been mechanised yet. We kindly persuade him to do it, but he said changing into a mechanical body is an evil act, and he will never accept it! Mechanical citizen: He is insulting us, so we show him some manners. : 'That old man, does he accept mechanisation because of the pressure of the city?' Human: Cough... Your behaviour just proved that you’re all evils! Who will need this disgusting body!? Mechanical citizen: You- : Enough arguing! We all belong to this city! Human: Humph! Don't pretend! I know you’re with them. : Why? Simply because of my mechanical body? Nonsense! They're wrong because they attacked you. I totally agree with that, but it doesn't mean you can insult them! Human: ...Tut! : And you! It's your freedom to choose whatever you want, but don't threaten the others to follow your will by force. Understand? The citizens nodded unwillingly after listening to her lecturing. However, Gretchen knew that the knots in their hearts have not yet settled. : 'I'm afraid it will stir up troubles everywhere. I have to tell Samoy and find a way to solve the conflict!' }} |damage=12924|turn=1 |hp=5680000|def=17500|coin=0|esk=323}} |damage=13088|turn=1 |hp=6220000|def=19300|coin=0|esk=323}} |} : It's ridiculous! Are you serious? : Of course, it's a necessary evolution. It's for the sake of all citizens and the world. : It's just us selfish idea. I won't let it happen! Lisa gathered elemental power, giving out a dazzling light; Midgley conjured dark power with a grin, who was shrouded in purple mist gradually. The battle would be triggered any time, and Gretchen rushed ahead to stop them. : Calm down, both of you. : Mind your own business. : ...Your arrogant attitude pisses me off! I can't bear it anymore! : 'It seems I just can't get away from these troubles... Sigh.' 【Defeated BOSS】 Lisa and Midgley had a dispute in the mayor's hall. They were about to fight each other. Gretchen tried to stop them but to no avail. When the entire thing was going to lose control, a saviour came. : Mark-II, please help me stop Midgley. They're about to fight. : Fighting is bad. I'll stop them. : Tut! Let go of me! With the help of Mark-II, both of them were successfully separated. : Lisa, why are you so mad? Why don't you just sit down and talk? : ...Samoy plans to set up a new legislation to conduct a mandatory mechanisation for citizens aged 15 or above. : ...What! Are you kidding me? It's absurd. : Isn't it? This harsh approach will only bring misery. I was trying to ask Midgley for stopping Samoy. However, I can't believe he actually agreed to this idea. : I don't understand! It's a good plan indeed, don't you think so? : It's not - : What are you guys going here? }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|chest=8000|esk=2473}} |} : Agnesi, good to see you here! Midgley wants to help Samoy to force people to be mechanised - : You mean the legislation right? Personally, the idea was quite good. I've drafted a few proposals for him. : Why do you join them? Everyone has their own right to choose! Even though it's good for us, we can't just impose our thoughts on people! : Think about it! If we don't the dispute between citizens will become more intense. I bet you’re already aware of the situation. : ...Yes. : To resolve the conflict, we should make them equal. The simplest way is to force them to become mechanical. : ...But it's just strange... You’re removing the dissidents. : Gretchen, you’re too sentimental. Unnecessary emotions will help nothing but hinder us. : 'Hinder... Am I doing wrong?' : I don't think Gretchen's persistence is wrong. 【Meet BOSS】 : That's because you all haven't grown up. 【Defeated BOSS】 : It's you hindering us, Agnesi. : Lisa...you side with Gretchen? : You’re going too extreme, treating all who disagree with you as enemies... Right, I'm on Gretchen's side. I won't allow you to hurt the innocent. : Hurt? We're for their own good. If we didn't have Samoy's technology, the citizens would still have ravaged by the demons! : ...Midgley, I believe in the power of machinery, just like you do. But I don't think it means everything in the world. : Really? Mark-II, how about you? : Mark-II doesn't understand. But Agnesi and Midgley are hurting people. So, it's wrong. : Even you’re on their side too... Samoy, what are you going to do? Gretchen noticed she was already surrounded by mechanical troops. Samoy came out of the crowd, full of sorrow. : You don't understand my intention... I could have locked you up in the prison. Considering you've done your best for this city, I forgive you all. Please, leave. At Samoy's command, Gretchen, Lisa and Mark-II were expelled, so they returned to the Stirling Fort. TO their surprise, they saw some of the citizens are living beside the fort in order to avoid mechanisation... }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_機偶篇第三章